Paper Mario: Song Collection of 5
by IPreferParakarry-Zackovic
Summary: 5 Short songfics dedicated to the Paper Mario series and their characters, the greatest Mario bits of all time. Hope you like it. Enjoy and Review! Completed!
1. Paper Mario 64 Rap

Let's just say for the starters

The Paper Mario Partners

Were the best creations

In imagination

Helping Mario on his quest

with all the action and all the rest.

15 different partners from the first two games

Goombas, Koopas, pick your name.

This is a rap song for those partners so they won't be forgotten

30 years later, when the games become rotten.

Let's start this song

don't you think?

While you read

you'll probably get a wink.

* * *

There was a Goomba with a blue cap

Name was Goombario, not Goomtrap!

He was a brainiac and a know-it-all,  
But when it came to battle he would jump and fall.

He had a nasty headbonk and a knack for a tattle,  
whether on an enemy or even just the common cattle.

Was a fan of Mario the moustached hero,  
Was also scared of heights which gave him fear...o.

* * *

Next there was a Koopa with a blue shell.  
We called him Kooper and it suited him well.

He was attacked by Fuzzies who stole his shell and ran.  
But when Mario came by he got his shell again.

An adventurous guy who likes archaeology,  
He followed Kolorado, who lacked severe psychology.

He attack with a shell toss or maybe a power shell,  
that packed enough power to ring the bad guys like a bell.

* * *

There was also a Bob-Omb who was known as Bombette,  
And she looked cuter than the cats on the internet.

She had an explosive personality with a firepower boost,  
and she should have dumped her boyfriend Bruce.

She charged at her enemies with a feisty Body Slam,  
or use her bomb attack to blow them with a _bam!_

* * *

There was also the mailman Parakarry Parakoopa

who can be also known just as Parry Parakoopa.

He kept losing letters while out and away.  
But when he teamed up with Mario,  
he found them along the way.

He would kick at his enemies with a sky dive,  
or attack with a shell shot Basic power: 5.

* * *

Don't forget the ghost mistress who was Lady Bow.  
A little bit spoiled and snobby but nice to get to know.

She kept a Star Spirit captive,  
to force Mario to accept her,  
while they went to battle Tubba Flubba,  
In the Gusty Gulch, dry as a desert.

She slapped enemies silly, with her smack attack.  
Or would go Outta Sight,  
to avoid a nasty whack!

* * *

There was the little ray of sun,

the young girl Watt.

A floating Lil' Spark shining like a gunshot.

Super cute with her little Binky.

And at night she seemed, well,  
rather twinkly.

She could shock the enemies with her Electro Dash

or use her Power Shock to give them a blast!

* * *

Or maybe you prefer

The motherly figure Sushie.

A motherly Cheep Cheep

with a daughter Sashime.

She lived on LavaLava island

with the local Yoshi's,

keeping a little strict

on those Yoshi kids, mostly.

She attacked the bad guys with a Belly Flop

smashing them down with a loud _WHOP!_

She could also Squirt a sharp jet of water,  
worked well against fire but was mostly a washer.

* * *

Last but not least,  
the Lakitu Lakilester.

Flies on a cloud,

partially for the better.

Isn't fond of his name and would like to be known as Spike,

but his girlfriend Lakilulu wouldn't do as he'd like.

He attacked his enemies with his Spiny Flip

or Spiny Surge to make enemies run with a _ZIP!_

* * *

Well, that all for now,

but stay tuned for more

because next are the partners

from the Thousand-Year Door.

I'll say goodbye and hoped you enjoyed

this songfic rap that kept me annoyed.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please Review.**  
**-Para-Zackovic.**

**Also, sorry for some errors in the format if it was a little confusing, but it was the best I could do.**


	2. Koops's Poem to Koopie Koo

**This one right here is a short poem Koops might write to Koopie Koo.**

I see us laying on a bed of grass sharing a laugh or two.

You would be wearing your usual pink and I'd be wearing blue.

No matter what it's for, I hate it when we're apart

since every time I see you again, it's like going over from the start.

So let's let our problems drift away, so we can be together.

I do believe that you and I, can stay with each other forever.

I have no real plans on being away,

for the rest of my life I'm here to stay.

Although saying these words make me turn blue,

I can't deny that I love you.

It's always been my feeling, dear Koopie Koo.

**End.**

**Short, yes. But was it nice? That's for you to decide. Please review your thoughts! I'm turning this fic into a compilation of poetry and songs, whenever I can think of any.**


	3. The Poem Of Parakarry

**The Parakarry Poem**

A flutter of wings in the sky

the world below him passing by.

A mailman flying off in a hurry

be it scorching heat or a winter's flurry.

He is not a mailman ordinary

he's a friend, the one Parakarry.

* * *

Though unfortunately known for losing mail

his motivation has never failed.

His work even takes him across the ocean,

spreading his wings like a sail.

He sees his friends every time,

he makes them deliveries.

And seeing their happy faces,

brings back those memories.

* * *

Memories of friendship,

trust, adventure and companionship.

All flow through his mind,

glad that he met them in the time.

Fellow partners,

or the mustached plumber.

Venturing across lands far and wide,

even Bowser's castle in the night sky.

* * *

As he takes of the ground and spreads his wings,

rejoicing the feeling of flying free.

He loves staying grounded. Namely,

by the weight of his responsibility.

He'll tuck his cap,

his wings will flap,

as he takes to the sky.

his working cap,

never overlaps,

the sense of wishing goodbye.

* * *

When days are done and work is finished,

his sense of joy still doesn't diminish.

And even though he flies mail found,

he can still relax on the ground.

Taking time to enjoy life,

maybe one day find a wife.

But until then he continues his work happily,

and enjoys his life, just being Parakarry.

* * *

**I really hope you like this short one about Parakarry. As my pen-name implies, I do prefer Parakarry.**


	4. Paper Mario TTYD Rap

**Hello there everybody I'm back for more **

**With the Paper Mario Partners from The Thousand Year Door!**

** I'd like to apologize for being so slow **

**but my lyrical muse hit an all time low.**

**PAPER MARIO TTYD RAP LYRICS BY IPREFERPARAKARRY-ZACKOVIC**

Mario went to a town,  
they called it Rougeport.  
A shanty little place that looked like an old fort

He met a Goomba,  
by the name of Goombella,  
and she became affectionate to the Italian fella'!  
She had a nasty headbonk and a super-huge tattle log.  
There was so much in it,  
she could make a new blog!

Then they found a Koopa,  
the shy and timid Koops.  
He seemed so unconfident like a box of Froot Loops! (:D)  
But he proved to be tough and they bested a dragon.  
He found his lost dad and won over his girlfriend!  
He had a painful Shell Toss and a Power Shell; that could smack the baddies 'till they started to wail.

In the Boggly Woods the stumbled across a cloud spirit,  
The Madame Flurrie in a necklace case, or was it?  
She looked kind of disturbing but can't complain.  
Not with those massive lungs that could blow me away!

Up in the sky is Glitz Pit,  
our fourth location.  
You have to get up there via Blimp stations.  
Mario met a little egg who eventually hatched.  
It was a Baby Yoshi,  
always up for a match!  
He packed a mean ground pound and had a huge gulp,  
and he wasn't afraid to smash bad guys to a pulp!

Past the dreary village of Twilight Town;  
a shadowy Mario,  
befriended someone down.  
A Shadow Siren,  
depressed by her sister,  
so she joined Mario's party,  
and tried not to miss her.  
It's Vivian I'm talkin' about,  
and you should all know,  
she looked so cute that it made my mind blow.

She packed a Shade Fist that sent enemies alight,  
or she could hide with Mario,  
and duck from the fight.  
With her candy cane hat,  
and her glove covered hands.  
She joined the plumber's quest to save all the land!

The sixth partner of the game was a retired old Sailor; who lost his love before he could save her.  
A salty Bob-omb,  
he was eventually convinced,  
to sail for Keelhaul Key but the voyage had sunk by night six.  
He could simply explode just by uising Bomb,  
or could utilize a Bomb Squad that blew up with aplomb!

And that last little partner,  
was actually just an option.  
The sneaky Squeek Ms Mowz,  
no suspect of adopdtion.  
Was not mandatory,  
and was rather weak in a fight,  
but was just so adorable,  
I felt ready to take flight!  
She could hit with a feisty Love Slap or steal you with a Kiss Theif. ; And would then leave as quickly,  
leaving you with grief.

That sums up my rap on the partners.  
But I'll never forget them until we run out of water.  
That's all for now,  
this song number four.  
And while I plan for five songs,  
just wait for one more!

**I.P.P-Z**

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't fix the format errors, but you should be able to read it with no problem. Please Review, because I think this was by best song yet!


	5. Paper Mario Tribute

One of the greatest,  
also not the plainest.  
A world of paper,  
one for the taker,  
A great adventure,  
A hero facing danger,  
Getting stars, jewel or hearts

Amazing from the very start.

* * *

Our favorite mustachoied plumber Mario, in his red overalls of fame

Slightly overweight and round with the same last name.

* * *

Be it saving the princess or with her by his side,  
setting across the lands no matter how far or wide.

* * *

Metting partners who helped him out,  
joining his quest and giving him a shout,  
against countless enemies who wanted him gone,  
he beat them all,  
and proved he won.

* * *

So he saved the world

like three times

not counting the DS edition,

which was like sour limes.

Although he never spoke,  
his actions said it all,  
and while he's rather short,  
he keeps his heroism tall.

That's our Mario.  
The best of a hero.

* * *

**Well, I've pretty much exhausted my lyrical abilities for the next few years, but these were fun to write and come up.**

**Hope you had as much fun reading these as I had making them.**


End file.
